Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an apparatus, system and method for moving a load, and associated accessories. More specifically, the invention relates to a compact hoist system with potential applicability in a theater, concert hall or stage environment, for raising and lowering curtains, scenery, lights and the like, as well as in a variety of other home and business contexts, and related features including stabilizing pipe shaft bearings, elongate member diverter pulley mechanisms, load balancing termination points, overspeed breaking mechanisms, alternative combination hoist implementations and installation orientations, alternative incorporated attachment mechanisms, and elongate member trim and termination mechanisms, among other inventions.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional lift or hoist systems of a variety of types are known for use in theatrical or other performance environments. A typical system may include a large rectangular casing having therein a winch or other motor, a drive mechanism, a drum around which winds lifting or support cable, along with various controllers, sensors and safety mechanisms. Conventional hoist systems tend to be bulky, with asymmetrical enclosures and external battens, which may lead to a costly loss of space in cramped environments, complicated retrofit projects or, in cases of new construction, expensive custom designs.
The mechanics of a conventional hoist system may be fixed to a framing beam or other secure, elevated structure of the performance location. Elongate cables or other members emerge from the mechanics, potentially re-routed by pulleys and other features prior to descending, and are typically connected to a batten or other structure to which are connected items to be raised or lowered, such as lights, speakers, curtains, etc.
An alternative implementation has the elongate members fixed to the overhead structure, with the other end of the elongate members descending downward toward a hoist, where they are wound around a drum. The drum and mechanics of the hoist move upward and downward as the drum turns, along with the items to be raised and lowered, which commonly are connected to a batten attached to a body of the hoist.
In another alternative implementation, a self-contained, self-climbing hoist system having a motor, and a drum around which winds one or more lengths of cable, rope or other elongate member, is provided for lifting and lowering at least a portion of the system, thereby also lifting attached objects, with respect to a fixed support.
Braking mechanisms are known for use with such hoist systems and others, but often suffer from various drawbacks, including being excessively weighty, complex, and/or expensive. Others may cause a braking effect that is overly abrupt, which may lead to damage to the hoist or an associated load, or damage or failure of the braking mechanism itself. Still others may be applied to a location within a system such that they protect only against certain conditions occurring at certain locations or components within the system, while failing to protect against others.
Conventional hoist systems may also lack a certain versatility in a number of contexts. Efforts are made herein to provide optional additional features and implementations.